Tim Drake
Timothy "Tim" Drake '''is known for being the former ward of Bruce Wayne, who also moonlights as crime-fighting hero '''Robin. He features as a main character in Revolution Roulette, ''and will also feature in the prequel ''Titanium. He is 20 years old in Titanium and 22 years old in Revolution Roulette. He is 5'11 and weighs 83kg. He is born on 21st May 1990 Background Tim was orphaned when he was eleven years old, his parents dying in a horrific car accident that he later learned was due to the Joker. Due to the Drakes being close with Bruce Wayne, he took the boy in under his wing and became Tim's legal guardian. When Tim was fifteen years old, he learned the truth: that Bruce Wayne was in fact Batman. When he was seventeen, he became Robin, Batman's sidekick. When Tim was eighteen, and by this time living independently in an apartment of his own, he met Rani. The two got along very well, and soon started dating. Due to constant arguments with her family, especially disagreements about her relationship with Tim, Rani soon moved into her apartment with him and things between them became more serious. Tim attended university and got a degree in Biochemistry. He got a job in order to provide for himself and Rani, but his real focus was always crime fighting. Tim encouraged Rani when she decided to take up the role of Batgirl, revealing the truth about his identity as Robin, but refusing to say who Batman was. Becoming a crime-fighting trio helped form close ties between the three. Appearance Tim has messy dark brown hair which is often falling into his face. He has baby-blue eyes and a fairly muscular build due to a lot of training. He is considered to be good-looking in a casual sort of way. Personality Tim has an outgoing personality. He is the sort of guy that's really easy to get along with, life-of-the-party sort of thing. He never really takes himself or anything else too seriously, however this changes when he switches sides. He is very assertive in his views, and while not extremely loyal to people, once he has chosen who to support he does so whole-heartedly. He is self-confident almost to the point of arrogance. Ambitions Tim hates being second best and just feeling like the sidekick. He aspires to have power and glory, and is willing to do whatever it takes to achieve this. He just wants to be the best, but at the same time he wants to keep Rani as part of his life. Even at his worst, he still cannot bring himself to kill her. Strengths Tim, a bit like Rani, is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and with manual weaons such as guns. He uses his strength to his advantage, and is also a very careful planner, the sort of person who thinks before he acts. Tim is a good speaker, one who is good at manipulating other people into thinking as he does. With those he knows, it's even easier for him to get them to come around to his way of thinking. Weaknesses Despite thinking about them, many of Tim's decisions are rash, and in the long run, his bad choices in who to trust lead to his own demise. Tim doesn't take very well to rejection, which leads him to become ruthless and violent. He likes to be admired and hates being looked down upon. In essence, what Tim craves most is to be accepted and treated as an equal. Habits Tim tends to grow volatile when he is angry or upset. He often clenches his jaw when he doesn't like something that's happening. Relationships 'Friends' 'Bruce Wayne/Batman' Bruce is a major father/older brother figure in Tim's life. Tim has looked up to him since he was very young, and is grateful for being taken in at the age of eleven. However as he grows older, Tim feels like he's just in Bruce's shadow and strives to be independent and his own person. Despite still caring about Bruce, Tim turns his back on him because he believes that as an adult, he needs to make his own decisions and choose his own path in life. 'Love Interests' 'Rani Gordon/Batgirl' The first and only love of Tim's life. He met Rani when he was eighteen years old and they soon began dating. Tim was always supportive of her and looked after her when she felt that her parents differed too much. He always encouraged her to be her own person and eventually proposed to her. However, he grew jealous of the friendship between Rani and Clint, and ended up kidnapping her when he joined Loki's side. This caused a change in their relationship, with Tim becoming less merciful towards Rani. Despite all of this though, he still he loves, and is only really searchig for her love in return.